Ser una niña
by Lectoraempedern N.B
Summary: Finalmente ha encontrado una luz y planea mantenerla por mucho tiempo a su lado. A/U


**D** isclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

 **D** escripción: Universo alterno. Oneshot.

.

.

" **H** ay un jardín en cada infancia, un lugar encantado donde los colores son más brillantes,

El aire más suave, y la mañana más fragantes que nunca más **"**

 **E** lizabeth **L** awrence

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I

.

.

.

Minerva a veces sueña que es una persona diferente, viviendo una vida diferente, a veces sonríe viendo a los pequeños niños jugando con sus padres en el parque y a veces, solo a veces se escapa en medio de la noche para poder sentarse sobre algunas de las hamacas. Sus piernas la ayudan a balancearse de adelante hacia atrás en un movimiento fluido, sus manos delicadas se enredan en las cadenas y sus ojos permanecen cerrados unos minutos disfrutando del viento fresco contra su piel, contra su cabello, contra su alma, entonces juega a creer que es una chica alegre, que tiene padres que la adoran, que tiene amigos y que está ahí en un parque en una mañana linda, que los rayos del sol son anaranjados y violetas en el horizonte, y que tiene una paleta de cereza en su bolsillo, y que no tiene lágrimas en sus ojos, solo sonrisas.

Pero la verdad es que esta oscuro, muy oscuro, pero hay luces, las de los focos de la plaza, que son así como opacas, y esas luces son su sol, al menos hoy, y no es una niña, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de serlo, pero en la noche ella juega a que lo es. Entonces lo ve, tiene el cabello rubio, así de bonito como el gato que quiso tener una vez, y sus ojos son azules resplandecientes como la envoltura de su caramelo, y a ella le parece que él es como una luz, y le gusta. Lo ve todas las noches pero de lejos en el parque, siempre hamacándose en la misma hamaca y él siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras camina a casa.

A minerva le gustaría ser un tigre, los tigres son lindos, majestuosos, peligrosos así como el tigre que vio en el zoológico en una de sus incursiones en la primaria, y ellos a pesar de su ferocidad no son libres, son así como ella, pero minerva quiere ser una niña, pero no puede ser una niña con su padre, ni con sus competidores en el trabajo, así que es como un tigre esperando mostrar sus colmillos de día, pero de noche es algo así como una niña, una así como Wendy, la niña que de día ocupa su lugar en la desgastada hamaca de esa plaza tan descuidada, y ella tiene una amiga linda, y sonríe mucho porque tiene gente que la cuida, que la ayuda cuando se cae, cuando llora.

Entonces minerva es una tigresa esperando desgarrar a su presa, es fuerte y dominante, la gente le teme y eso le agrada, sus caderas se mecen de un lado a otro con gracia suprema mientras que sus labios color carmesí se mantienen firme en todo su acto. Minerva es un mujer, no, Minerva es un tigre, uno hermosamente peligroso, y lleno de cicatrices en su pecho.

Y Minerva Lo ve de día, y no le gusta, él no es luz, o quizás lo es pero no de día, porque tiene ojeras debajo de sus ojos, y bebe demasiado café, y se sienta fuera de una casa de comidas rápidas y come mucho, da suspiros cansados, hecha su cabeza hacia atrás, y cierra sus parpados. Y Minerva hace dulces, ella es una niña, mujer, que le gusta cocinar y cocina muy bien para ser sinceros, pero sus dulces sin embargo saben raro y ella llora en la hamaca ,de la plaza lejana a su casa, porque sus dulces saben a dolor, sangre y lágrimas agrias, pero ella se los come, uno por uno mientras se mece adelante y atrás, y lo ve pasar con una sonrisa cansada en su rostro, con un gato marrón en uno de sus brazos y una bolsa de alimentos en el otro, es lindo, y su gato como que tiene una cara chistosa, y el chico se llama Sting, descubre para su mala suerte, y siente miedo, y le duele, porque el hombre de cabellos rubios está muy lejos de ella, y a la misma vez tan cerca, entonces minerva ya no quiere que él le guste, él solo es uno de los tantos empleados de su padre, por eso en la noche permanece en casa, en una esquina de su habitación, abrazándose a sí misma y se odia, porque ella es una mujer, una mujer que tiene que ser fuerte.

Sting la reconoce entonces, él sabe de sus escapadas por la noche, pero no dice nada, y ella como la vicepresidenta de la empresa de Sabertooth solo sonríe de lado mostrándole los colmillos de un tigre, y el rubio le tiene respeto, o quizás miedo, y ella llora por dentro, porque lo necesita, porque lo quiere, ¿Por qué él no brilla para ella? Pero minerva recuerda que él solo brilla de noche, entonces ella quiere ser su oscuridad, porque sin oscuridad la luz nunca existiría y viceversa (¿verdad?) pero ella sabe que a pesar de ser oscuridad, los dos no están destinados a coincidir, Minerva tiene un futuro que alguien más eligió para ella, y sabe que no puede huir, porque su padre es como un demonio, y ella es un tigre en cautiverio, uno que esconde sus dientes y agacha la cabeza a su maestro, pero en su mente planea como acabar con todo aquello. Entonces se hamaca una vez más, quizás la última, mientras come un helado en mitad del invierno, y le gusta, sabe frió al principio pero luego es caliente, así como el verano, y de verdad le gusta, por no decir que le encanta, sus piernas balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, su cabello como un manto de seda oscura bailando en medio de la noche y ella tiene ganas de reír porque le hace cosquillas, y por qué también quiere llorar, y entonces ella engulle su helado de un tirón y llora porque esta frió y luego caliente, y porque le duele, porque quiere ser una niña, porque quiere vivir no existir, quiere vivir y gritar en medio de la noche y no le importa que comienza a llover, no le importa no tener una chaqueta abrigada, no le importa no tener dinero, o tenerlo, ella solo quiere luz, quiere una luz, y los truenos y relámpagos serpentean en el cielo y resuenan como sus gritos en medio de una noche tan oscura como su dolor, tan amarga como su vida, y tan desolada como su casa. Y los focos de la plaza tintinean igual que su alma y luego se apagan igual que ella después de dejarse caer sobre la arena (de aquella plaza lejos de donde está su padre y ese lugar que no puede llamar hogar), Minerva se ha desahogado, Minerva se ha enfermado, como su padre y su ambición, como su madre antes de morir, y como Sting que de día no es luz.

Su garganta duele al día siguiente y siente así como muchos escalofríos que recorren su piel, como víboras retorciéndose cuando se las sujeta por la cola, pero su padre ,que para ella en realidad no lo es, la obliga con una mirada, una declaración silenciosa de tortura, a cumplir sus deberes en la multi internacional empresa y ella desea ser pobre, desea tener unos padres pobres que la quieren, que trabaja con ellos entre alegrías y tristezas y que es una niña, y no una mujer de 20 años.

Sus tacones resuenan entonces con cada paso que da y su cuerpo duele, maldice entre dientes cuando nadie la ve, o eso cree, porque en realidad unos ojos azules la ven, los ojos azules la notan.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? —Le dice el rubio, hay un aire burlón en él, y ella entonces sabe que Sting no le tiene miedo, él solo como que la odia un poco, y a minerva le gusta.

Minerva entonces se ríe fuerte, así como cuando ve a Wendy en la plaza caerse, o como cuando ve que al chico de cabellos rosas, que acompaña a la niña al parque, juega a ser un ninja, o como cuando él se golpea con esa especie de amigo que tiene, y Sting parpadea, se sorprende y entre abre sus labios antes de que ella se desmaye.

.

.

II

.

.

Cuando Minerva despierta es casi de noche y se encuentra en un hospital, se siente mal, como descompuesta, y hay una intravenosa en su brazo, que le hace recordar a las víboras que sintió el otro día, y le duele, y su padre, ese hombre que no merece tal título, la observa de cerca, su mano esta alzada en un Angulo extraño y entonces ella se da cuenta de que le duele su mejilla, la mano de él se mueve otra vez dándole un revés en su mejilla izquierda (hijo de puta).

—Me has a avergonzado— sisea con desprecio, y ella aprieta sus dientes, y le duelen, sus uñas largas de color negro se clavan en su piel, varias lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos, y ya no lo soporta más, ella entonces grita como grito en la noche liberando su odio, su frustración, su sentimientos, que estuvieron escondidos entre medio de un color gris, y ella se levanta de la camilla, se abalanza sobre él mientras repite como un mantra —te odio, te odio— y el primero en entrar a la habitación es un hombre rubio, a ella no le importa, ya no le importa, que él sea una luz, porque Minerva solo quiere clavar sus filosas garras en el hombre que la ha destrozado, el hombre que la ha obligado a existir, pero no la ha dejado vivir, Minerva grita, la mujer llora, y Minerva muerde a su padre, que no es su padre ,Minerva patea, fuerte, muy fuerte, y se rompe en los brazos Sting, clava sus dientes en él, ella forcejea para que la deje.

Y Sting la comprende, Sting siente pena, recuerda a su amigo, que era así como la mujer entre sus brazos, y quiere salvarla, entonces también recuerda a Natsu, que es cálido como el verano, y piensa que si él estuviera presente las cosas serían más fáciles, la sangre entonces corre por su cuello, y minerva tiene sus dientes ensangrentados, y él siente un cosquilleo así como si tuviera ganas de besarla, pero él sabe que no es eso, porque Sting esta como enamorado de Yukino, su amiga, y compañera de infancia, y a minerva no la conoce hace mucho, ella es solitaria, y se hamaca en las noches en esa hamaca degastada, y sus cabellos danzan a su alrededor, y sus mejillas se ven lindas cuando se sonroja, pero es su jefa, una loca que sufre y hace sufrir a otros, y su padre es como el demonio, un hijo de puta más grande que el tío ese que lo estafo con su tv nueva, y que resultó ser una cosa que no puede prender, no hay devoluciones le había dicho después. Y minerva es como un pequeño tigre, y a Sting le gustan los tigres, pero ella es como toda oscura, y a él le gusta la luz, así como mucho, y le gusta el color blanco, como el cabello de Yukino, como su ropa, como su suave piel, y él se siente que la muchacha que lo besa mientras los enfermeros gritan algo, y su padre se acerca para golpearlo, le ha contagiado su locura, su ferocidad, y se siente así como con rabia, y le devuelve el beso más duro, más profundo, Y minerva huele bien, como las flores que Rogue tiene en el departamento, y su boca sabe a dulces, unos muy ricos, y cuando su alarma de peligro se activa se separa rápido, así como cuando tuvo que salir a comprar unas pastillas para su amigo, que le dolía la cabeza en medio de la noche, y él era como un monstruo , o como una niña muy hormonal cuando la cabeza le duele, se quita su chaqueta, y ella lo mira, entonces sonríe así con ese aire de cínica, porque comprende su plan, uno que es tan típico del tío de cabello rosa que vio un par de veces en el parque, y todo suena como a plagio pero no es como si a Sting o a Minerva les molestara así que entonces en un santiamén los dos están corriendo como si fuera una maratón, y un chico de cabellos que traía unas tazas de café cae al suelo , el líquido de los vasos de plástico se derrama en su ropa, y grita algo parecido — ¡Hijo de puta ya vas a ver en casa!— y a minerva le duelen sus pies, porque esta descalza pero corre más rápido que Sting y termina arrastrándolo, y se siente así como una niña, una niña de verdad, una que ha encontrado una luz, y que planea mantener por mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

.


End file.
